Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic. Communication tunnels or links may be used in order to establish or to gain access to a network whereby an end user or an object may initiate a tunneling protocol by invoking a selected location or a network node. The network node or central location may then provide a platform that the end user may use to conduct a communication session.
As the subscriber base of end users increases, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes even more critical. Having access to, or being aware of, accurate network node activity is important for executing proper loadbalancing techniques. In cases where improper loadbalancing protocols are executed, certain network components may be overwhelmed while other (potentially more capable) network resources remain untapped. This overburdening may decrease throughput and inhibit the flow of network traffic, causing congestion or bottlenecks in the system. Additionally, the overwhelming burden on a single element in the communications flow may decrease bandwidth capabilities and inhibit the ability to accommodate additional communications tunnels or end users.